


Early Present

by winternightlullaby



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Komatsu starts acting strangely, Coco does all he can to find out why. Coco/Komatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Toriko! Just this story.
> 
> Warnings: Contains OOC and smut! I'm still working on writing good smut…
> 
> The large paragraphs of just italics are flashback sequences.

On one's birthday, cake was to be expected along with a vast amount of joy, drinking, and in a party where the Four Heavenly Kings were involved, a fight or two breaking out. Dishes, hair and fists would be flying in a fight, but hopefully not poison. It would be bad if the birthday boy poisoned his guests. The poison bishokuya was officially turning one year older in just a few hours, yet it felt like he was aging fifty years as he sat with a worried expression in the apartment he and his lover shared.

Why? Well, let's put in some backstory. Komatsu, the young chef from Gourmet Hotel, was Coco's said lover. The two had confessed their feelings for one another not too long ago, now they had been together for six months into a steady relationship. But steady was no longer used to explain their relationship now. Almost two weeks ago, Komatsu had become distant. Now one would say  _'Distant? Of course he would be. Being Toriko's combo partner meant that Komatsu would be by his side capturing ingredients more than half the time.'_  Which was true. But it was more than just being with Toriko.

Komatsu, for some reason, was avoiding Coco. It all started those two weeks ago. Before, Komatsu was always with him every chance he had. The two would go on a date once Komatsu had finished work and they would spend the evening taking it easy, enjoying each other's company and subtle touches that often led to a passionate night of making love once the growing sexual tension reached its peak. The first few times was memorable to say the least. Komatsu was as shy in bed as he was in person. Coco had to coax the chef further into it as the latter was scared of disappointing him with his inexperience while Coco was afraid of his poison affecting his beloved. Over time the two became more comfortable with each other, which was why Coco thought they were happy together.

But Komatsu didn't want to spend time with him anymore. Whenever he had a free day now, he was off with Toriko gathering ingredients. That didn't sound like a problem, but Komatsu refused to tell him what ingredient it was like he usually did and asked him not to come with them when they journeyed. It didn't bother him much at first, but when Rin had called one day, his worries began.

_Komatsu had left this morning in a haste Coco had never seen before. It was like he had a time limit of ten seconds to leave without looking once at him. He shouted out a goodbye and ran off to meet with Terry, Toriko's Battlewolf that waited for him next to Kiss, Coco's Emperor Crow and Yun, Komatsu's baby Wall Penguin. Coco paid no heed to it. That was normal for the most part. Then that was when Rin called._

_"Oh, Coco! Where's Komatsu-kun? I have something urgent to tell him."_

_"With Toriko getting an ingredient. He left in a hurry though, did the Chief or President have an assignment for them?" he asked, settling on the couch. Rin hummed. He could hear the clicks of buttons which meant she was looking through the database for any requests Toriko and Komatsu had._

_"No. Unless…" she trailed off, Coco hearing a faint gasp. "Oh! Well, that's a shame. I really needed to tell him something."_

_Wait, this wasn't an assignment? Then why didn't he tell him? Pushing his thoughts aside, he continued._

_"I could pass a message to him, Rin-chan," he offered, finding her behavior a little suspicious._

_"Oh, you don't have to! I'll just contact him on the communicator. Bye Coco!"_

That was the first of many worries. After that, Komatsu had come home late at night, slept beside Coco in their bed, and ran off with Sani the next morning. Seeing Sani in the living room that morning was not a sight he wished to have so unexpectedly.

_"Where are you two going?" asked Coco conversationally as Komatsu was getting ready while running around like a chickringtosset with its head cut off. Sani combed a hand through his multi-colored locks, giving him an unsettling smile._

_"Oh, you dunno?" he asked mockingly. Coco twitched, his poison unconsciously making its way to the surface of his skin._

_"No, that's why I asked." Sani leaned back on the dining room chair, his smile never wavering._

_"I dunno if I should tell you. It's just for me an' Matsu to know. Between us," he added, slanting a flirtatious look at the chef. Komatsu, halfway through putting his Melk knife in his pack, looked at Sani as if he was a GT Robo in disguise._

_"Sani-san!" he hissed, unsubtly giving the man gestures to get him to shut up. Sani responded by nodding and miming a zipper across his mouth. Coco couldn't help but be suspicious of their little show._

_"Is everything all right?" he asked a little loudly, making both of them look to him. Komatsu looked happy as ever, his smile strained._

_"Yes! I'll be home by tonight, Coco-san. Hopefully." He got up from the floor and to Coco, kissing him lightly. Coco's nerves calmed considerably, his gentle smile returning. Perhaps he was overreacting._

_"I'll be waiting, Komatsu-kun," he whispered huskily, pulling Komatsu in for another kiss. The young chef squeaked in surprise, a warm blush staining his cheeks as he relaxed into the kiss. Coco held him there with one hand grasping the back of his head, angling with their lips still together to let his tongue slip into Komatsu's mouth. Coco's eyes flashed open, looking directly at Sani sharply as if he were warning his friend. Sani simply shrugged his shoulders, resisting shuddering at their display of affection._

Sani wasn't exactly a threat after that. That's what he deserved for making it seem that he and Komatsu had some sort of affair. But what happened  _after_  that was more unsettling than Sani's visit that morning.

_Coco awoke at four in the morning and realized that Komatsu wasn't next to him. Had something happened to him? Adrenaline pumping, he tore the sheets off him and ran to check his phone for any messages. The blank screen displaying nothing new blared in his face, increasing his worry. The other night, he had at least left a small text saying he was coming home, but this time, nothing. He placed his phone down and opened the door of his bedroom to see if there was any sign of Komatsu home._

_The sound of the door creaking open caused a squeak to come from the floor. Startled, Coco defensively stepped back, dark purple poison oozing from his hand. Looking down, he saw the pink Wall Penguin sleeping on the rug in front of his door. Yun was stirring from his sleep, peering up at him._

_"Yun?" he squeaked quietly. Coco's poison retracted, relief spreading._

_"Yun." Quickly going to his bathroom to wash his hand from any leftover poison, he returned to Yun to take him to bed. He knelt down to pick up the penguin. If he was home, then Komatsu was. He brought him to his little bed in the living room. Peering over the couch, he saw the familiar electromagnetic waves that brought a sense of gentleness over him._

_When Komatsu had come home, he slept on the couch. Without even bothering to change out of his clothes, he collapsed on the couch and snored away, his pack next to him. In the poor light, Coco's perfect vision could make out how tired his partner was. He had bags under his eyes and was sprawled all over the cushions with the pillows splayed all over him like a poor substitute for a blanket. Coco sighed, bending down to kiss his forehead. Komatsu stirred and slowly opened his eyes, smiling sleepily._

_"Coco-san. Sumimasen, I should've texted sooner, but I fell asleep on the way home." He looked visibly upset, his eyes watering. Coco couldn't be mad at that face._

_"I was worried, Komatsu-kun. But I'm glad that you're home. Come, I'll carry you to bed." He moved to pick him up, his leg slamming into the pack on the floor. The bag knocked onto its side and the contents spilled out. A map, Komatsu's wrapped knife, bandages and the food case he used to store ingredients. In the case was something shining like the sun, forcing Coco to squint. Yun chirped out in surprise, eyeing the shining case._

_"What is that?" he asked, reaching for the case. That was when Komatsu did something unthinkable. He shoved Coco's arms away in a panic, Yun flying out of his bed to tackle the case and waddle away with it._

_"You can't!" he shouted. Coco jerked._

_"Komatsu-kun?!" The chef looked scared as if Coco had found out a dark secret._

_"C-Coco-san, I-I…" The words struggled to come out, leaving the bishokuya confused. And hurt. What was he hiding?_

_"Komatsu-kun…what's the matter?" Komatsu was breathing heavily, shaking his head and struggling to think of an excuse. Coco sighed in defeat, kneeling down so he was at eye level. His hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder firmly so Komatsu would look at him face-to-face._

_"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, his tone dancing between concern and upset. Komatsu never hid anything from him before. This seemed to make Komatsu squirm under Coco's intense gaze. He looked up at him, then back down to his fisted hands. He was shaking like a leaf, his stuttering increasing._

_"W-w-w-we-well. I-i-it's really important to me, C-Coco-san. I can't tell you…not yet at least." Coco leaned back. It must really mean something to him that he couldn't tell him. It was best not to goad Komatsu any further or else it would upset him. But he didn't feel as assured as he had before._

_"Very well then." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Komatsu-kun."_

Coco rubbed his temples, finding this entire mystery tiresome. He asked Toriko if Komatsu was acting strangely outside of home, but the Glutton of the Four Kings swore he would never tell a soul about what Komatsu was doing, meaning that he was a part of it. Rin, Sani and even the Chief had promised to stay quiet about whatever this whole thing was about, deliberately hiding Komatsu whenever he was away from home. Almost everyone he knew was involved with this, from Ichiryuu down to Match. Hell, even Kiss refused to squawk one bit when Komatsu had used the bird to go on another journey.

The most confusing piece of the puzzle was that Zebra himself was involved. When Zebra had called the apartment asking where Komatsu was when the younger chef was spending a little extra time at home, Coco asked him what was going on knowing that there was no way Zebra would lie.

 _"Heh, why don' cha just use your fucking fortunes, Coco?"_ he had sneered, easily evading the question. He was right, Coco admitted solemnly, but using his fortune-telling on Komatsu meant that he didn't trust him. Doing something like that would destroy their already-fragile relationship. Komatsu would tell him when he was ready, but after two weeks, Coco had become impatient and irritated. Since that uneasy night, Komatsu assumed that Coco was mad at him, which he sort of was, and gave him too much space so he wouldn't irritate the bishokuya further. Doing so did the exact opposite. He was afraid of touching him since because of the tension between them, but now it was almost to the point where the only time the two would share some affection was in bed when they kissed each other good night. Reading his palm earlier today, he found that there would be a drastic change in his relationship and his fears had something to do with it. Not the best fortune to read.

Coco had enough. Maybe Komatsu wanted to break up with him, which was something he probably wouldn't accepted so easily, but having that to deal with was much better than if Komatsu had feelings for someone else. No, that would be far worse which would result in that person unable to have a funeral with just ashes. Well, maybe he was overreacting. Tomorrow was his birthday and Komatsu had asked if they could spend the whole day together and didn't cancel on him.

Wait, of course! The secrecy, the fact that even Toriko said nothing with that big mouth of his, Komatsu hiding that case. Rubbing his forehead at his sudden realization, it was starting to make sense. Was he planning something for his birthday? The reason for such secrecy was clear now. Komatsu was trying so hard to keep it that way because he probably knew that it was difficult to hide anything from his lover.

While deep in his thoughts, he twitched when the door opened, Yun bounded in with his little pack on his side, squeaking happily while repeating his name. It was pretty late for him to be chattering so loudly, which surprised him.

"Ara, Yun!" scolded Komatsu hoarsely. "Don't be so loud or you'll wake up Coco-san! He needs plenty of sleep for tomorrow!"

Yun saluted him and proceeded into the living room and to his bed, freezing when he saw Coco on the couch. Coco quickly brought a finger to his lips, unsure if the bird could see well in the dark, but Yun quickly nodded and waddled into his bed. Komatsu was hurrying inside to shut the door, unable to see Coco in the dark room. He could see that Komatsu was on the phone, the light shining against his ear. He could also hear Toriko's loud voice ringing out of the earpiece.

 _"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then!"_  said Toriko loudly.  _"It'll be a blast!"_

Komatsu was smiling as he whispered back. "I hope so! But I should've told him something, I think I hurt his feelings because I didn't handle it well. He hasn't been in the best mood lately because of it, so I don't know if he still wants to go tomorrow…" he trailed off, sounding sad and defeated. It made Coco sit upright. Were they talking about him? It must've been about him! They really were planning something for his birthday. Coco sighed quietly. How could he not trust Komatsu? He should've known better. Zebra was right. He should've used his fortune-telling. It would've eased his mind the first day.

 _"Tch! The ingredients were tough to get, so he better!"_ snapped Toriko.  _"Well, it's getting late, Komatsu. And Coco isn't a bitter guy, he'll get over it. What matters is that there's going to be a great party tomorrow so you have a few jobs to handle to make sure it goes on great."_

Komatsu let out a breath. "Toriko-san, I already have so much stress getting to this point." He managed a smile. "But I'll make sure everything goes out as planned! I just hope Coco-san loves it. Good night, Toriko-san!"

As Coco listened, his face grew warm. What a stressful two weeks it had been. And now that everything made sense, he had nothing to worry about. He rubbed his face with his hands, elated. Komatsu and the others had put a lot of effort into planning something for him and he appreciated it. When was the last time he had actually celebrated his birthday? He celebrated finding ingredients better than his own age. He hadn't even told Komatsu when his birthday was since he didn't find the date all that important. But Komatsu did and it was endearing to see him go the whole mile to make it special. But his unease wanted much more than a party. In fact, he never really thought of having a huge, exaggerated celebration because he was just turning a year older, nothing more. He would for Komatsu's birthday, but it was different. As Komatsu put down his pack, Coco thought of the best way to de-stress the both of them while seeing just how far Komatsu would go to keep his little secret hidden.

He got up from the couch, heading over to where Komatsu was. The chef was tugging off his shoes, phone still in hand with his back turned to Coco. Coco smiled.

"Welcome home, Komatsu-kun," he greeted gently. Surprised, Komatsu whirled around, shock clear on his face.

"C-C-C-Coco-san! You're still up?" he asked.

"It looks like I am. You're home pretty late," Coco added, eyeing the clock. It was eleven at night. He didn't realize he was lost in thought for so long. But for Komatsu, it was a different story. Komatsu felt guilty. Had Coco waited for him the whole evening? He had gone to make sure all the ingredients for Coco's birthday party at the hotel were perfectly ready to use for tomorrow. That and he and Toriko had gone to the beach with Rin to get some last minute supplies when Zebra wiped out platters of fish as a snack. It took so long to get to the beach and back on foot because they left Terry at home. He had sand in his hair from running around to get away from a massive Watiger.

"You should've gone to bed first, Coco-san. You didn't have to wait for me," he muttered. Coco shook his head.

"I've fallen asleep without you for too long." He plucked Komatsu's phone out of his hand and placed it on the kitchen counter, using his other hand to tilt Komatsu's chin up so he could kiss him lovingly. Komatsu squirmed uncomfortably.

"Sumimasen. I haven't been around in a while." Coco placed his forehead on his.

"It's all right. Come, let's head to bed." He took his hand to lead him to the bedroom with the intention of not sleeping for the next hour or two, but Komatsu held fast.

"I-I still need to shower. I'll be finished soon," he promised, letting go of Coco's hand and heading to the bathroom. All the sand and sweat made it impossible for him to go to bed. As he neared the bathroom, he felt Coco's hand on his shoulder, a secretive smile on his face.

"I'll join you."

* * *

Komatsu sat in the tub with Coco to lean against, his head on the bishokuya's chest. The sand had washed off earlier when he had showered first and Coco joined him in the tub to relax before getting to bed. Coco's hands were firm on Komatsu's shoulders, squeezing comfortingly.

"You're very tense, Komatsu-kun." Komatsu gulped. After two weeks of no intimacy, finding himself so close to Coco brought him back to how he was the first time they made love.

"Well, uh, it's because Coco-san is so close to me. And we're both naked," he squeaked when Coco slowly traced his rough fingers up Komatsu's smooth neck.

"It shouldn't be much of a surprise to you. We've slept together many times before." Coco laid a kiss between his neck and shoulder, his arm wrapping around Komatsu's torso. The chef gasped, almost letting out a moan. Coco smirked against his skin, shifting him closer to until Komatsu was pressed right against him so he could feel his arousal. Komatsu tried to squirm away, but Coco held fast.

"Is something wrong?" he asked playfully. Komatsu took deep breaths, trying to keep himself in check. He couldn't do anything strenuous tonight if he had to bustle about in the kitchen tomorrow morning.

"No-nothing's wrong! Coco-san, I think we should continue this another time. We have a big day tomorrow and we should get plenty of rest for it." Coco found an opening to test him.

"Do we? Is that why you've been so secretive lately?" Komatsu tensed. That was it. Coco read into the future and knew. Or maybe he didn't. But either way, he should've known better than to try and hide anything from him. But he had to divert Coco away from knowing somehow! Everyone was counting on him!

"Uh…no! Coco-san, I still can't tell you!" he said stubbornly, turning to his lover. He locked confident eyes with Coco's cool and calculating ones, the exact ones that had gone against Livebearer in Gourmet Casino.

"And why is that?" Coco replied easily, expecting Komatsu's answer. Komatsu wilted a bit, but stood firm.

"I won't tell you." Komatsu wasn't going to budge. It was adorable to see him act that way. Coco shrugged, making Komatsu think all was safe. If Coco wasn't going to get him to talk, then he had a better alternative to ending the day.

"Alright then." He looked over to the clock on the wall, noting the time. Thirty minutes until midnight. He smiled to himself. Komatsu followed his eyes, smiling when he saw the time.

"It's almost midnight." He looked back up at Coco. "Should we head to bed? We need an early start for tomorrow."

He got up to dry himself, but Coco grasped his arm.

"Not yet. There's something I would like to do to once midnight hits." Komatsu blinked innocently.

"Like an early birthday present?" He had a little souvenir from the beach that he thought Coco would like. The thought of getting his present was dashed when Coco got up with him and backed him into the bathroom counter. Komatsu shivered, forcing himself to look only into Coco's eyes and not below his waist. At their closeness, he could feel his bare skin on his own, almost hyperventilating. Coco lifted his hand to touch Komatsu's lips as the chef breathed heavily.

"If you're not okay with it, we can just sleep if you'd like," he said good-naturedly, his fingers grazing Komatsu's hips. There was plenty of time to do that sort of thing once the festivities were over. He was afraid of scaring Komatsu, but Komatsu wasn't. He wanted this, but if it went too far, he wouldn't want to wake up in the morning. But if it only went on for just a bit, they could sleep soundly until tomorrow morning. Casting caution to the wind, he got on his toes to kiss Coco deeply, arms flinging around him to pull him closer.

* * *

"Coco-san! I-I thought this would only go until midnight!" Komatsu gasped, tugging at Coco's ebony locks. It was well past midnight, but the poison bishokuya didn't listen. Once Komatsu had been flung onto the bed, the two were locked in a hot, messy kiss that made his toes curl with Coco's hand grasped on the back of his head so Komatsu wouldn't shy away. Next thing he knew, the older man slammed him onto his back as his mouth dragged down his body, sucking down until he reached Komatsu's arousal. Now, Komatsu's face had become flushed, sweat matting his hair and breathy moans escaping his mouth. Coco smirked at him as he bobbed his head and swallowed around him. Komatsu was reacting just as he predicted, his expressions hinting that he wanted to continue despite the protests he managed to stutter out. His fingers clamped on Komatsu's hips, the sucking and swallowing noises invading the chef's ears and drowning out the poor attempts of getting him to stop. This had to stop or else Komatsu would lose himself and completely ditch the plan for tomorrow and spend all of tonight and tomorrow with his lover.

Trying desperately to close his legs, Coco reacted quicker when he realized that he was being shut out, his hands tearing away from Komatsu's hips to his knees. Strong hands pried open weaker legs while Komatsu cried out again. To punish him, Coco bobbed his head faster causing Komatsu to moan louder as his cock was buried in Coco's hot mouth, causing friction as Coco swallowed and tightened around him. His hips moved and arched rhythmically against Coco, the pleasure building inside him as he felt himself coming.

"I-I-I'm gonna-" Coco hushed him by releasing Komatsu's knees and up the younger man's legs until he slipped his hands under his ass to bring him closer into his mouth as Komatsu released with a melodic moan. Coco swallowed it all down as he pulled away with a gentle smile, looking up at Komatsu's flushed face. Komatsu's breathing was uneven, trying to calm himself from his high and covered his eyes with his arm. Coco slid himself up onto the bed, hovering over Komatsu. He chuckled and pulled Komatsu's arm away from his face to kiss him again, rubbing his hard erection against him. Komatsu's eyes widened.

"E-eh?!" he gasped, a pleasurable sensation vibrating inside him. Coco placed his forehead against his, slowly grinding his hips.

"May I continue?" If he had his way he would already have thrust into him, but as the Gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings, he had to maintain his reputation. He gently thrust against Komatsu's opening, enjoying how Komatsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the contact. His arms snaked around Coco's neck, pulling him closer.

"H-Hai!" Coco nuzzled his cheek and leaned to his ear.

"Cling tighter to me," he whispered. Komatsu blinked.

"Eh? Ahh!" he cried out when Coco pulled him up. He was set onto his lap with his arms still around him, letting out a high-pitched moan when Coco thrust into him. He stayed still for a few minutes to let Komatsu adjust, keeping himself from going further. It was hard to do when Komatsu's tight heat surrounded his pulsing cock, but he managed to distract himself by claiming his mouth in another searing kiss. Komatsu pulled away from him to breathe, swallowing in needed oxygen as he felt Coco's breathing just as erratic as his. But being Coco, he was much better at hiding it than him. Coco pushed his head back so he was face-to-face with him, pressing an affectionate kiss on his mouth. He grinded his hips to his again, coaxing the chef to accept it further. Komatsu responded into the kiss, shifting his hips to meet Coco's silent thrusts. Something he had never done before

"I want this," he said breathlessly. Coco's eyes widened. He had never taken so much initiative during sex. Coco was content with Komatsu's shyness so much so that he would usually be the one to pleasure them both.  _'A drastic change in my relationship...'_ Coco smiled to himself bringing his hands to Komatsu's hips as he started thrusting hard into him, rocking his hips. In the dark, he could perfectly make out the pleasure Komatsu was experiencing on his face. The room echoed their moans and Komatsu's wails with the sound of skin slapping on skin. Coco's mouth neared his ear.

"Move your hips, Komatsu-kun," he said, not stopping his thrusts as he shifted to a better angle to hit his sensitive spots. Komatsu's mind was a haze, wanting only to feel as Coco hit his prostate over and over. He slowly moved his hips, unable to match Coco's fervent speed. He let out a frustrated groan, making Coco smirk at his efforts. With his hands on Komatsu's hips, he aided him into meeting his thrusts, groaning in pleasure as he tightened around him as they matched perfectly. It was too much for the younger one. The overwhelming sensation of Coco's erect cock hitting his sweet spot sent him over the edge and made him closer to coming than before. He couldn't warn Coco that he was going to until he came hard, his semen staining Coco's and his stomach.

Coco smirked to himself, finding himself close to releasing. Once Komatsu came down from his orgasm, he clung to Coco when the bishokuya leaned down and laid Komatsu on his back. He looked up at Coco innocently. Coco kissed Komatsu again before angling himself and thrusting into his lover in an uncharacteristically rough manner. Komatsu let out a moan, shifting into a comfortable position and grasping the sheets in his hands. Coco thrust harder into him and groaned out, speeding up to reach his peak.

"C-Coco-san! Ah…ahh!" Komatsu gasped, his back arching as Coco sped faster. Coco hit a particular spot that made Komatsu tighten around him, bringing him to his release.

"K-Komatsu-kun-ah!" Coco groaned into Komatsu's neck, his hot semen spurting into him. Exhausted, Coco laid next to him, his lover curling into his side. Komatsu breathed heavily, thoroughly spent. He smiled sleepily.

"Happy birthday, Coco-san. I…I love you." He curled into his chest as Coco kissed him on the forehead. Just a year ago, he was afraid of touching others. But with Komatsu, he had nothing to fear. He wasn't tense and cautious, but at peace.

"Thank you, Komatsu-kun. I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, the sun streamed in only a little through the curtains of their bedroom. Komatsu slept soundly next to an equally tired Coco. Something pecked at Komatsu's arm, causing him to stir lightly.

"…un!" it squeaked. Komatsu muttered something, swatting his hand and turning over. The pecking came back with a vengeance on his back.

"Yun!" Yun called out urgently. Komatsu squirmed and opened one eye. He turned over and saw Yun holding up his phone, the time flashed on the screen.

"9:30...?" he murmured, tempted to fall back asleep. Then it all dawned on him, his blood running cold. "AH!"

Hearing him shout, Coco whipped up from the bed fully awake. "What's wrong?!"

Komatsu tore the sheets away from him and scrambled to get up, losing his footing as a cramp shot up his spine. He tumbled to the floor in a heap next to Yun. Coco, worried, looked over from the bed to where he fell.

"Komatsu-kun?!" Komatsu struggled to sit up, comical tears in his eyes when he found that his legs weren't cooperating with him.  _'This can't be happening!'_

"I had to be at the hotel at seven…" Coco let out a sigh of relief.

"It's all right. We can head over there right now," he assured, then frowned when Komatsu kept shaking his head.

"B-but I can't walk," he replied. If the situation weren't so dire, Coco would've been proud in some way, but Komatsu seemed really upset. He knelt down to Komatsu's side and helped him stand.

* * *

Toriko sighed deeply, arms crossed over his chest as he waited at the hotel dining hall next to everyone who came to celebrate Coco's birthday. Zebra was angrily chowing down on whatever the hotel had in stock that wasn't a part of the ingredients they got for Coco's party.

"Where's the kid?! He tells us to get here early and he doesn't even show up?! Is he gettin' cocky?!" Zebra raged, tossing an empty plate onto the table. Sani glared at him.

"Ah shaddap! What 'ave you been doin' all day besides stuffin' yer disgustin' face?!" he shouted. Zebra growled.

"What'd you say?!" he roared, the two raring for a fight. Toriko shook his head.

"Knock that off, you two! Komatsu wouldn't be late on purpose! He'll definitely come!" As he argued with the other Kings, Rin played idly with her fragrance gauntlet, noticing a shadow from the window.

"Eh?" She looked up and out, seeing Kiss flying around to land on the rooftop. A big smile stretched on her face. "Hey, they're here!"

They stopped arguing as Rin dashed past them and up the elevator. Toriko followed right after her with Sani and Zebra right on his heels.

* * *

They opened the door to the roof, seeing Komatsu with a pained expression on his face and Coco trying to steady him as they got off Kiss's back with Yun carrying Komatsu's pack. Sani quickly picked up Komatsu with his hair, lifting him up in the air.

"Matsu! Why're you so sore-lookin'?" Komatsu put his head down.

"I-I can't walk…" he said quietly. Zebra was able to hear when the others couldn't. He shook in anger.

"Oi! You knew you were goin' to be cooking today and ya went and got some?!" he shouted loudly. The others froze. Coco twitched.

"Did you have to say that so loudly?" he asked condescendingly. Sani and Toriko were still frozen in shock, Rin's face turning red. Toriko suddenly grinned.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Coco!" he shouted proudly, patting Coco's shoulder while the poison man grimaced. Sani looked disgusted, bringing Komatsu to him so he could hug the chef like an overprotective Wall Penguin mother.

"How could you do that to poor Matsu?! That's totally unbeaut'ful!" he hollered, his hair shining like it would to release his Fry Gaeshi.

"Who the fuck cares?! How can we eat if he can't move?! I'll kill you, ya cocky bastard! I'm gonna tear that fucking chain right off yer ear!" roared Zebra. Coco sighed as they all yelled at him for different reasons.

The next time he was celebrating his birthday, it would only be with Komatsu.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Toriko fanfic. I just started watching it a month ago and got hooked with Coco/Komatsu for some strange reason. And based on the uh…doujinshis I found of the pairing, this story came to life! As I said before, I'm still trying to write decent smut, so expecting it to be spectacular wasn't for me. I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
